The Vampire Lord
by SourxApples
Summary: Curiousity gets the better of Orihime and she opens a book her brother told her not to. But what happens when the man in the book is now the man in her house?
1. The Book

A/N: Well someone told me to write more stories...but I dont want to be an author who just writes a bunch of sh*t and never finishes it. But I feel like I can finish this one and still take on The Gotei 13. This will be short maybe twelve or thirteen chapters. Like I said Sekirei isnt really my top priority, but I will see what I can do about it. I want to dedicate this fic to my loyal and awesome reviewer :Gwendlynn Rose. Shes awesome.

Chapter one

"You sure about this kid?"

Nod.

"You know Sora probably left a note not to open it for a reason."

"I know...but."

"Im not trying to discouage you from opening it at all its just..."

"Whats the worst that could happen Tatsuki-chan?"

"Nothing...I just dont trust the book."

"Whats wrong with it?"

Tatsuki stared down at her bestfriend incredously. Was she serious? Did she really not have an issue opening this book? Who in their right mind would even leave such a dangerous book around. The book was black with silver chains wrapped around the spine and cover. The book didnt have a title, illustator, nor author on the page. It unnerved her. The book had been around the house for almost five years, and Orihime had never touch or said anything about it. The book was the only thing her brother left for her...but the strange thing was he left a note on it that said not to open the book. Ever.

But it seemed that after five years her nineteen year old friend seemed to have enough. Curiousty seemed to have gotten the better of her and she had worked up the confidence and corage to break her brothers rule and open the devilish looking book.

Tatsuki stared at her friend she was beautiful indeed. Long red treases, bright grey eyes. A generous bust line which almost everyone seemed to notice first, and a die hard body. But Tatsuki worried about her constantly, she was disty and trusted people too easily. Thats why she always found herself in trouble. But above all the woman craved adventure and excitment. She loved exploring hunted houses and abandon places. Tatsuki was beginng to wounder if it was the wierd TV shows getting to her like Ghost Adventures and Ancient Aliens.

"Tatsuki-chan look it Look it!" The tom boy stood from her chair and walked toward the center of the floor where she layed legs folded beneath her. The chains were off the book and on the floor scattered about, and on the first page was a picture. It was large with a few words almost like a biography of the male. But what was strange was all the words werent in english nor Japenese. "This is wierd." Tatsuki said. "Maybe its German?" Orihime supplied pressing her palm agianst the man face in wounder and facination.

Tatsuki shook her head in diagreement. "No its not. I took German last year. This isnt even a language Orihime." The orange haired maiden didnt seem to hear him as she continued to look at the male. "Ichigo Kurosaki." She whispered. Snapping her head to her friend Tatsuki stared at Orihime. "You can read this?" Orihime shook her head. "Thats his name. See its in captial letters everywhere on the page." Tatsuki stared for a moment and then began to laugh.

"Strawberrys! Haha! Wow what a manly name." Orihime smiled gently, "I think his name is nice Tatsuki-chan." She defended watching as her taller friend stood. "Anyway, I better get home before its too late wrap up that book and put it away, Ill see if I can get Chad over to see if he can read that wierd language tommrow morning." They were in the second year of college together. And Chad was Tatsuki's boyfriend of four years. The gentle giant was like a big brother to Orihime. And she had to admit Chad was a very silent guy, rarely talking but when he did he spoke with meaning.

Tatsuki lived two floors down from Orihime and Chad lived on the first floor. She smiled she was happy she shared the apartment building with her closes friends. Tatsuki ruffled her hair before turning and grabbing her coat. It was late December and classes wouldnt be starting for the next few days because of the snow, so Tatsuki had spent the day with her drinking hot chocolate and watching movies. But it was almost nine and Orihime needed to get some rest so she could go to work tommrow afternoon at the local bakery.

"Bye!"

Orihime smiled waving bye to her best friend before staring at he book agian. A gasp tore through her when the large colored picture was not on the page. Something diffently wasnt right, she could of sworn it was there- no she knew it was there moments ago. She shut the book quickly wrapping the chains around the srange biography. She wanted to call Tatsuki back over but she had kartae practice early tommrow morning.

"Im parniod."

She laughed aloud placing the book back inside the box and heading for the shower. 'Yeah, I was just seeing things, the picture didnt disapear from the page. Thats impossible Orhime what were you thinking?"

()()()

It was hot.

Really hot.

She wasnt even wearing a lot of clothes to bed, just a her older brothers T-shirt and short volleyball shorts. She pealed off her fuzzy green socks before switching the lamp on. She got out of bed walking towards the window and cracking it open. She would have to close it before Tatsuki came back tommrow because she ask why she had cracked the window open in December. Walking back to the bed she shuddered as the cool breeze hit her legs.

She was sweating. It was really hot. Switching off the lamp by her bed side she shuffled back under the sheets. Opting to push the heavey blacket to the edge of the bed. But she was still sweating, she knew that moment that she could not sleep like this. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Mhmm." She moaned in distress. Her skin felt like it was burning.

Finally having enough she walked to the window standing infront of the slightly cracked window groaning in pleasure as the cold air cooled her heated skin. Something wasnt right. Maybe the little blue men switched the heat on high, but even then it souldnt be this hot. Shutting the window and opening the door she put walked to the kitchen pouring a glass of water and heading to the living room where the heat switch was.

She gasped. The heat was _off_. She remember now. Tatsuki had turn it off telling her it was too hot earlier and she hadnt touched it ever since. But it was _hot._ Turning back she gulped down the rest of the cold water putting the cup in the sink and heading back to her room. She would tell her landlord tommrow about the heat problem before she went to work.

Orihime just couldnt shake off the feeling that something was wrong...So very wrong. Why was her apartment so hot?

_Creak_

She jumped staying quiet waiting for the sound to repeat her self to assure her that she was not hearing things. It didnt happen. Slowly she relaxed her tense muscles-

_Creak_

Orihime jumped up acting fast. She was pretty sure that was her bed room door. But she couldnt see she had turned off all the lights but she could _feel_ eyes on her. And the temperature hitched impossibly higher.

_Creak_!

Her small hand reached towards the lamp by her bed side but _it_ grabbed her foot and pulled her to the bottom of the bed. God she wished she had left the window open. She was being attacked! Her feet tried to kick at whatever had grabbed her but the bottom of her foor met scorching hot muscle and she shuddered. This was diffently a male.

"Let go! Let go of me!" She yelled frantically kicking at the male,but ofcorse he was stronger snatching both of her ankles in one hand. Orihime was scared as he dragged her so her the bottom part of her body hung off the bed.

Then his warm callosed hands started to rub her shaply legs. Starting from her toes which he massaged gently biting her pinkey and kissing the rest before dragging his hot tongue across the instep of her feet. She arched, Orihime had never had anyone touch her feet before let alone kiss them. She always found it strange, but now it was more then pleasurable. She had stopped ordering him to release her from the moment his mouth touched her feet.

His lips brushed across her ankle and his strong hands continued to massage her legs moving slowly. Gliding down to her thighs which stayed shut he yanked them apart harshly as if he was angry. Orihime snapped out of his spell. "Arg! Stop!" She yelled grabbing his hair but he growled. Her shorts...they were gone and she could see them dangling off his finger he bunch up the shorts and pushed them into his face...he was . "Eep!" He was smelling them. Then he flung them behind him and the shorts left her bare. She didnt wear panties and bras to bed. They were uncomfortable.

"Let go...Please let go." She whimpered over and over. But he ignored her. She could see him now. A little more clearly in the moon light. His hair was bright and orange, almost like hers and his body. From the waist up he was naked and his muscles were well defined. He seemed lean but powerfull. His hands were large but surprisingly gentle. And like the rest of his body _hot_. It seemed like heat was consuming her when his breath ghosted across her womanhood. Her back arched off the bed and she knew she had lost this battle agianst this stranger.

"_Please_"

She was begging and she didnt know what for. Orihime just wanted the burning to stop. It was impossibly hotter than before. And her skin felt like she was roasting above a camp fire. Her feet beat a desprate rythm agianst his back and she groaned long and lips closed over her wet core and he sucked. _Hard._ She sobbed gripping his hair tightly and pushing him closer to her.

Orihime was not a naughty girl, as a matter of fact she was a virgin. And had never expecianced anything like this, but it felt too good to stop now. "Oh please. Please. Please." She begged as his fingers joined his talented mouth . Tears brimmed her eyes as he continued to suck her wettness from her. His mouth was powerfull and his fingers large. This man was eating her alive and consuming her. Her back arched off the bed incrediably high. Her hips bucked agianst his fingers and her she began to breath hard.

She had notcied in the back of her mind that she did not know this mane, and he had said nothing to her since entering her room. Only primal sounds of approval and disaproval. But she didnt care right now because his fingers curled and she let out a yell as stars blinded her vision. It was too much. Way too much pleasure. Her fingers curled into the bed sheets so hard she though she had ripped through the thick blanket and the thin sheets.

"Ahhh!"

He continued to lick at her slowly retracting his fingers and licking them as well. Her muscles jumped slightly as his hands left her burning skin altogther. It seemed like the temperature slowly retracted as well and Orihime sighed staring at the unknowen male. "Who are you?" She whispered as her eyes began to close. The man said nothing and became nothing as he slipped back into the shadows. And Orihimes drifted shut as her apartment returned to regular room temperature.

A/N- I will be writing many more chapters for this fic, and maybe a sequel after. but The Gotei 13 is still my top prority. I just want to put a few more of my fics out there. Also who doesnt love sexy primal vampire Ichigo? We need some of him to satisfy the fan girl in us all. Ive noticed that i havent seen many Vampire fics here and descided that there NEEDS to be some. So and questions?

Please Review.


	2. The God of Seduction and Fire

A/N-Yes my story did get inspired from StarSlightyToTheRight. I didnt think it would be so similar, but i will say that once the plot gets started you'll see its moving in a complete different direction. Thank for pointing that out for me Nypsy. I must say that i love reading your reviews Nypsy they always help me learn something new about my writing.

Chapter Two

Orihime awoke with a start. She was cold, freezing actually. Maybe that was because she was naked save for her sweater. "Eeep!" She pushed the sweater down covering her modesty. Her thighs felt sticky and moist. Orihime looked down curiously.

Instantly all the memories came flooding back it. She had been...violated last night. And the worst part of it was she had liked it! Orihime could recall the strange events that happened last night. Its was hot, she had checked the heat it had been _off_. And then..that man. She was certain it was that exact same man she saw in the book whose picture had disapeared. The red head sat up looking around the room wearily. The curtain was pushed a side and the sun light lit up the entire room.

Grey orbs flashed to all corners of the room. No one was here. But _knew_ it was not a dream. She was certain it was not a dream, because the evidence was right there on thighs. Legs shaking she stood from the bed not bothering to put on her slippers her feet made little sound agianst the wood. It was not hot. It was regular room temperature.

Tunring the knob slowly she sneaked past it looking around the kitchen for any sign of an intruder. Nothing. She repressed a grin thinking about how silly she looked sneaking around her own apartment. Peaking around the wall she saw nothing out of the ordinary in the living room ethier. This was strange. She was postivily sure that, that strange man visted her yesterday and...she blushed. Did unspeakable things to her that made her body feel warm and like jelly. It was delicious boneless pleasure. Uncousiosly she bagan rubbing her thighs together.

How embarrassing. She was wet agian.

Blushing redder then a tamatoe her feet shuffled across the cream colored carpet and past the kitchen. She decided that a shower was in order, and probably another look at that book before she went to work. Smiling she hummed a tune as she grabbed her towel and soap. Chad and Tatsuki would be coming over after work was finished and she would have to pick up a few things from the supermarket. She paused thinking about what she was going to make. She knew Chad was into mexican food and Tatsuki did drop hints about tacos...Yes she decided. She would make tacos for dinner.

She just needed a some instructions because tacos were not in her range of cooking skills. What did you put in those things anyway?

'_Sour cream uhh...Chad said thier was lettus in there too one time. And some green stuff. Yeah really chewy green-' _The sight made her heart leap into her chest. And she swore she stopped breathing. Actually she was feeling light headed. A sigh escaped her lips, and then she inhaled. 'Breathe' a voice whispered into her ear. And she did. But that didnt stop the sight before her from shocking her. What was he doing?

Upon closer look she could tell now that it was the man yesterday. The man from the book. He looked up at her and she had to tighten the grip on her fluffey pink towel. His eyes were a shocking brown, his hair bright orange. But his eyes...Oh god. Was he seeing through her sweater? Her legs started to shake as he watched her quietly. It would seem nothing missed those eyes because she could see a ghost of a smile adore his lips. Clearly he was enjoying the view of her still stickey legs.

He was standing by the sink now fully turned around. His hands reaching behind him to rest upon the sink, and she could see the muscles in his arms bunch up. He was strong, and went through some intense training. He was shirtless and she was pretty sure she could wash her laundry on his abs. Swallowing her grey eyes shifted downward where a V formed into dark navey blue jeans. 'Oh my god.' She thought as he now openly smirked at her. He caught her checking him out. Wetting her lips with her tangue she watched the man cousiously. His gaze held curiosity and playfulness. But she could see underlying danger in them. He was not someone to take lightly.

Instantly her mind started to think of a plan. How fast could she back out the door and get to her phone in living room? She had to call Tatsuki..or Chad. Because she was certain when she bought this apartment she didnt buy this male with it. So "What are doing here?" It bubbled out her mouth. Like word vomit.

He didnt answer but his eye brows narrowed a little as if taking her question as an insult. Immediatly she wished she had asked more politly. But he had broken into her house, made it unbearably hot in her home, touched her in her sleep, and even took a shower it looks like. Finally his head tilted to the side as he pushed him self of the sink. His feet didnt move. "You called for me."

She blinked. She most certainly did not call for him. She tried agian. "How...how did you get out of that book?" Wrong question because he was walking towards her now. She moved back uncousiouly, and his brown eyes laced in irritation slightly. "You made me leave the book." He said still stalking forward. His muscles were tense as his long strides caught up with hers easily. "No..I didnt. I didnt do anything-"

"You opened the book did you not?"

"Hai, but-"

"You said my name did you not?"

"What _is_ your name?"

Okay she didnt mean to make it sound so rude, but he kept cutting he off. He paused in his stalking as did she. And he looked at her as if she had grown two more heads. "Ichigo Kurosaki." He finally answered. And she notice warily that she was getting close to the wall. He was at the bathroom door leaning on the frame and she was mayne two feet away from the wall. "Thats not possible. My brother gave me that book and-"

"And told you not to open it correct?"

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what."

She ignored his retort as a teasing smile grace his lips.

"If you came out the book...Then why are you still here. In my apartment."

He shrugged.

"I must say, I rather do like it although the size is a tad bit small."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said. And now im asking yo to leave my home Kurosaki-san."

He looked surpised for a moment.

"I can not."

"Yes you can. The door is right there."

He shook his head chuckling lightly, and although she knew she was two steos away from the wall she backed up to the wall further. Attempting be one with the wall. But his hand trapped her in a cage. His eyes looked hungry with lust and it was...It was getting so awfully _hot_ agian. His breath ghosted across her cheek and she flinched. "I-it was you." His hot mouth closed over her pulse and she could swear she could hear her heart beat speed up dangerously. "It was me?" He questioned lightly between kisses.

She shivered these kisses were hitting her right on the bone. And she could feel nipples harden. 'Oh god...Hes not even touching me, but his lips are so...so warm.' She woudered what wasnt warm on this strange man. Because his temperature felt like he had a permanent fever. His long elegant fingers dance across her ribs and she arched. "K-kurosaki-san." She had forgotten all about the question she wanted to ask him. He ran his teeth across her throat lightly, and then he sucked it. Hard. "Hmm?" He answered through his work.

Oh how did she end up like this? She could swear she could hear Tatsukis motherly reprimend. 'Told you not to open the book Orihime.' Yeah thats what she would say. A gasp tore through her as sharp teeth bit playfully at her neck. But the preassure increased gradually brinking pain. She pushed him off her dropping the towel and citrus flavored soap. Backing up her hand to her throat. No blood...well not yet.

Her question tore through her. Her mouth moving at its own accord. "It was you! You made my room hot last night! You-"

He didnt move toward her but his eyes watched her carefully as if gauging if she would run off. "Yes. I control heat. Fire if you want to be exact."

"Stop fooling around. You...you have to go. Or else im going to call Tatsuki-chan."

"Tat-suki?" he tested the name on his tongue.

She nodded frantically. "Yes and shes a black belt in karate, and she'll kick your butt Kurosaki-san. So you better leave."

"I do not care if your friend was the worlds greatest figther. She is no match for a vampire. I assure you of that."

"Vampires do not exist."

"Is that what you humans think of us now? A mythical creature?"

"Vampires are mythical creatures."

His hand found his chin as he thought queitly. She backed up pointing to the door. "Leave." She ordered. And Ichigo laughed, "This Ichigo takes orders from no one. So had best get on with your shower woman or else you will be late for work." She ignored him fleeing to the living room. Her hand clusily picked up the phone and she didnt listen for the dail tone before hastily punching in the numbers. Holding the phone to her ear she watched Ichigo as he leaned agianst the kitchen table watching her under low lashes. Her thighs rubbed agianst each other as the temperature flared and her breathing came out in puffs.

No ringing was heard.

And her eyes watched Ichigo in disbeilief as the male held up the phone cord. Looking back down she noticed the the cord that usually connected the phone to the reciever was gone. "What...what happened?" She asked herself and looking back at the male she held the phone to her ear. He was juggling, if she would say, three perfectly shaped round balls of fire. The phone fell from her hand and she payed in no attention as it his the carpet and rolled under the couch. "Oh...Oh my."

He sighed before the fire disapated and he watched her reaction. "If you would have read the first page, you would have noticed Orihime that." He pushed himself of the counter suddenly apearing infront of her. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki. My element is fire. And I _am_ The God of seduction. Any woman that opens that book I will be bound to for life living only to serve that woman and that woman only. I was sealed into that book to find a mate." His fingers squeezed her chin between her thumb and index finger. "And its you." He whispered before his lips covered hers dragging her into not only a kiss but a contract.

A.N- Have faith. I havent given up haha...Ahh well time to sit back and enjoy some hot coco.

Questions? Comments? Review please ^.^


End file.
